


Silver Moon

by TerataiPutih



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerataiPutih/pseuds/TerataiPutih
Summary: This marriage was a mistake. But it was that mistake that made me find happiness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hiashi
Kudos: 5





	Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to test my english skill. I think, it isn’t good enough. Please give me some advice and criticts or whatever. Enjoy
> 
> With love,  
> Teratai Putih

It's very late at night. Her shift forces Sakura to go home when the other humans are asleep. She walks with his eyes half open and the other half-closed. Her mouth keeps yawning, her head is growing.

A day off without rest left her feeling exhausted. This is also what causes the road to be somewhat limber. All she needs now is to lie in bed without the hassle of changing clothes.

Brugh... 

Sakura fell silent. Stop. She kind of heard a falling sound. She passed her eyes through the darkness while constantly alert and frightened. She almost screams as she catches a figure trying to get up.

The feeling of wasps over to her. Sakura approaches the mysterious figure. Her net was filled with shock. There her friend's father leaned against the road guardrail. Long hair as well as those distinctive eyes. Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sakura quickly responds by capturing Hiashi's body as soon as the man almost falls back.

"Hyuuga-san, are you okay?" She asks with confuse feeling..

Eyes as white as milk looked at her. "Don't take me to Hyuuga's mansion." He said before falling unconscious into Sakura's arms, she quickly caught the head of the clan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Accident?**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lays Hiashi's body on her couch. Gasping for breath, she looked in disbelief at the man in front of her. Sakura is tired and she wants to go to bed. But now what? Some guy ruined her plan.

"Sometimes, I can do something good for someone." The murmur.

She looked at Hiashi's face. Then crouch down next to the couch. She directs her hands to get rid of the hair that covers Hiashi's face.

She got back on her feet and went to get some clothes and went into the bathroom. When she is done, she looks at Hiashi again and sits crouched down like that.

Sakura sighs again. She reaches out her hand to check on Hiashi's condition. Considering that guy looked sick. When she was about to undress Hiashi, Sakura is surprised by her hand, which is tightly held by Hiashi, as the man cut the distance between them. Only then realize, the cause of He looks sick on the road was not because of illness or hurt. It's alcohol. Not because Sakura's smell is noticed. But because Hiashi's tongue has burst into her mouth. Sharing the taste of _sake_ left in her friend's father's mouth.

In shock. Sakura regains her senses. A little power for Sakura is enough to push Hiashi away. But the men pulled her over, tightened their bodies, and reunited their lips.

If it is just a touch of intoxicating softness, Now Hiashi is doing it with a rough kiss. It's as if he won't give her access to breathe.

Focusing the chakra on both hands, thinking will use it to re-push Hiashi's body. Again it's just in her mind. Because with unexpected speed, Hiashi reverses the position of their body. Tossed to the floor, and put her under the man's overlap. Sakura is shocked. Moreover, his hands have been held above his head. Even worse. The man closed her chakra path. This is bad. Very bad. Sakura doesn't have the chakra power to fight.

Sakura tries to keep rebelling. Try whatever she can do. Kicking even if it's just reaching for the air. She's no longer able to speak. Hiashi tore her shirt off. He touches her while continuing to disarm her. Her tears melted and she was eager to scream. However, what can she say? Hiashi mouthed her mouth with his mouth.

Hiashi is getting worse. Sakura screams desperately at her defenders. The men put their bodies together roughly without any tenderness. He keeps moving like a man of a lost mind. Like a possessed man, his hands touch Sakura's body.

Sakura cries getting treated like this. She accepts with a heavy heart. When Hiashi has reached his climax and Sakura is very tired. She is in pain until she could no longer maintain her consciousness.

The last sight she sees that her friend's father still moving without the speed being lowered before she completely lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Accident?**

**.**

**.**

The light forcibly breached her room curtains. Disturbs Sakura's eyelid-covered senses. Slowly but surely, Sakura can capture the light with her emeralds. Her body feels sore. Her head hurts not playing. It's like she's having nightmares that affect her consciousness.

Sakura blinks her eyes. Felt something strange about the room where she was lying. Didn't she fall asleep last night on the couch? Tired of looking for excuses, she came to the conclusion she might have unconsciously walked into bed. Sakura turned her body around against the wall.

Right after that, she held her breath instantly. In front of her, Hinata’s father, Hyuuga Hiashi fell asleep with an innocent face without sin. The man is asleep facing her now and their distance is very close. Sakura can feel the breath of the clan leader.

Sakura can’t breathe like fish lack water when realizing their innocent bodies are only covered by a sheet of the blanket. Wasn't that a dream last night?

Her breath is back on hold. The Hyuuga's pale eyes are open for sure. The cherry blossoms are freezing. Hiashi's eyes looked at her with a sleepy look.

"ARGGGHHH..."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Accident?**

**.**

**.**

Hiashi sits in the dining room of Sakura's flat while occasionally holding his head. Sakura immediately gave _sannaro_ this morning when he woke up. Gave him memories of his head and stomach. This child also kicked him hard until he hit the wall.

A glass of milk offers to him. Hiashi looks up and sees Sakura is back at the kitchen counter.

"I don't have tea and I only have milk. So, sorry to only be able to give milk." Sakura says regardless of Hiashi.

If Hiashi hadn't remembered what he did last night, he would have denounced and insinuated this woman's modesty. Suddenly his chest feels tight. He had not to accept Inoichi's invitation to drink he would not have a lump and broken ribs in the morning as of now.

Before long, Sakura has a breakfast menu in front of him. This Gi -no- this woman, herself is already sitting in front of him. Hiashi put his morning newspaper change holding chopsticks and a bowl in his left hand. He took an egg roll, put it in his mouth. It feels right. Not as good as Hinata's. But not bad.

From his vision, Hiashi can see Sakura's nervousness. Their dining atmosphere is awkward and quiet. There's only the clinking of the cutlery that repels that sense of silence. Hiashi likes to be quiet, but if it's awkward? No. He doesn't like it at all.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Accident?**

**.**

**.**

"What am I supposed to do?" Sakura sinks her head between the folds of her hands.

Frustrating. Confused. Angry. Panic. Sad. All mixed. After splitting from Hiashi -- without any conversation after she kicks him so hard -- Sakura grows panicked and loses her mind. She wanted to feel like jumping off a Hokage statue and then killing herself.

To much? Sakura has just lost her most precious thing at the hands of a grown man. Oh, _Kami-sama_. She always imagined the first one was with her loved ones. But what now? What's going on now? It's out of her control. If only she had a time machine and could go back in time. To last night. She would leave Hiashi lying in the middle of the road. It sounds cruel, but it's better than last night.

But it's too late. Does she have to jump? But she still wants to live. Sakura's been like crazy. Even dying alive doesn't want to. She wants to cry so hard. And that's not what she's doing here. Not at the hospital.

"Only once. There will be no problem." Her voice echoed loudly, trying to console himself. “It's not going to be a bad thing. It's going to be okay." her sobs are muffled by the hand that clogs her lips.

There will be no point crying over things that have passed. There's no point in being sorry. She'll just get tired of cursing herself. She hates it when her tears keep bursting even though she's been trying to hold back.

This deserted picket room is witness to this. Her relentless cries accompanying her loneliness to the folly. Condemn negligence. The only hope is one, no one hears this cry of cry.

_**to be continued ...** _


End file.
